Sakuragi's 3 wishes
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: Sakuragi got 3 wishes for helping an old lady. do i suck at summary! R&R pleasE


Sakuragi's 3 wishes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. And if the plot of my story is similar to any of yours, please know that it was just a coincidence. Dun flame me!  
  
Minna, me having English exam tomorrow! (8/10/02) and mathematics (9/10/02) and others some more! Please pray for me! Arigato! Hey, why am I still here??? I am addicted to writing fan fics!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Old granny! You shouldn't cross such a busy road by yourself. Here, let me help you." Sakuragi said as he led the led lady across the busy street. He was in a happy mood, Haruko had just agreed to buy shoes with him. After crossing the street, Sakuragi was about to walk away, "Wait, young man!" the lady cried. "I am a fairy god mother, and my name is Kid-chan" she continued. The old lady turns out to be the infamous and not very useful fairy godmother. But Sakuragi does not know that. "I will grant you 3 wishes of your choice," she said.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Can I really use them?" Sakuragi asked dumbly. "Of course you can, my dear," Kid-chan said. "I wish that Rukawa does not exists, and for my second wish, I wish that Haruko is my girlfriend." Sakuragi said as he ticked off his fingers. "Your wishes are my command. What's your third wish?" She asked. "Third? I don't know yet. When I know, I will tell you." Sakuragi said. "Okay, whenever you want me to grant your third wish, just say 'Beautiful Kid-chan, I wish..' Then I will grant it, is that okay?" Sakuragi nearly vomit at the thought of calling such an old and ugly lady 'beautiful' but he just nodded. Then Kid-chan suddenly disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi went to school and met Haruko. "Hana! You're late!" She cried as she slipped her hands into Sakuragi's. "I missed you!" she said as she rested her head on Sakuragi's er.. arms. Sakuragi was overjoyed. Imagine Haruko so in love with him!  
  
  
  
Together they went to the gym. No one was there. "Haruko, why aren't there anyone in thee gym? There's not practice today?" Haruko looked at Sakuragi as if he had lost his mind. "Don't you remember? We lost to Ryonan because no one could control Sendoh, so there are no more matches for us. Therefore, my brother let all of you have a break." Haruko said, wondering what happened to Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
"What? I can't play basketball anymore here? I can't show off my tensai- ness anymore?" Sakuragi thought to himself. "Well, at least I still have Haruko with me" Suddenly. Sakuragi felt a tug at his arms. "Hana, you promised to take me shopping today. Have you forgotten?" Haruko asked.  
  
  
  
"Shopping? With only you? How could I forget such an important thing!" Sakuragi quickly said. Then they went to the largest shopping mall in town. Sakuragi followed as Haruko went to 20 different boutiques, trying on 30 different clothes, but not buying even one. Sakuragi got tired and bored of shopping. "Haruko, can we go home now? I am tired," Sakuragi asked. "You never got tired during basketball games! You must stay with me here! I am not done yet!" so poor Sakuragi had to drag his legs while shopping with Haruko.  
  
  
  
The next day.....  
  
  
  
Sakuragi went out with his gundan. They were on their way to the video arcade center when Haruko spotted Sakuragi. "Hana! I thought you promised me not to hang out with them anymore?" Haruko scolded. "Demo." Sakuragi said, while looking at his friends. "No buts! Follow me now!" Haruko shouted. So, Sakuragi had to tag along Haruko, leaving his buddies behind. Haruko took him to a hair-saloon. "Hana, we must have our hair done! Remember, you have to escort me to an official ball tonight!" Haruko ordered.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi daydreamed about him dancing with Haruko that night and did not notice what the lady was doing to his precious hair. When he finally noticed it, he had the shock of his life. The lady had dyed his hair BLACK! "NO!!!!!!" Sakuragi cried. "Beautiful Kid-chan, I wish that this was all a dream!" He said before he could change his mind. Poof!  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was back in his room. He was on his bed and he just woke up. He check his hair in the mirror. Phew! It was just a dream. He then went to school. On his way, he saw Rukawa helping an old lady crossing the street. "That lady looks familiar. Oh! Its Kid-chan!" Sakuragi cried. He watched as the lady begins talking to Rukawa. "Kitsune! Dun agree to her 3 wishes!" Sakuragi warned Rukawa. Rukawa turned and said "What 3 wishes? This is my grandmother!" Sakuragi watched the old lady closely. The old lady turned to him and gave him a 'victory' sign.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? Sucked leh, cuz of examination!  
  
Anyways, review please!  
  
Deeply appreciated!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
